fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Science (skill)
__TOC__ About Science The "Science" skill represents your knowledge in different scientific fields, particularly those about electronics and information technology. * Each invested skill point increases chance of successful hacking of electronic locks and protected terminals. * Each skill level enables you breaking through more advanced defense systems, and using additional PipBuck features by applying special extension modules. Usage In the game you will constantly stumble upon a variety of security systems, including terminals, certain doors and chests, and forcefields. Depending on what you find, they can make future sections easier. Terminals There are 4 types of terminals in the game: * Information terminals - holds valuable data disks * Access terminals - opens any doors or safes they are connected to * Security terminals - allows you to shut down security turrets * Message terminals - have some messages to read. Usually not protected by a security system Moving your mouse over a terminal will prompt you to start hacking (E (hold) - hacking; success rate: 50%). Press and hold the E key for a while to perform hacking. If the attempt doesn't succeed, you can perform another hacking attempt. After several failed attempts the terminal will lock, preventing further hacking. Additionally any robots in the room will be alerted to your presence. Hacking information terminals will reward you with experience, depending on the terminal's level. Some doors and chests will be protected by a security system, requiring you to hack them instead of lockpick them. They have the same means of opening them as terminals do, but also include forcing them open using other means such as a crowbar. Terminal level and type Each terminal has certain difficulty level. The higher terminal level, the more Science skill points you need in order to hack it. In general, terminals with level equal or less than your Science skill points, will be easily hacked. Depending on the difference between your level and the terminal's level, chance to hack is usually ranges from 0%, 1%, 5%, 15%, 30%, 50%, 75%, 90% to 100%. Each terminal level is randomly generated at the start. Value depends on certain factors: # Character level, but no less then lower cap, depending of the map and room level (e.g. for Abandoned stable it is 10, and even higher on low levels). # Terminal or door type. For safes and reinforced doors the level raises by 2-3. # Terminal level = (random number from 0.3 to 1.3)*(character level)*0.7+(from terminal type) # For simple doors and terminals this number can be halved. # The number caps to maximum of 23. # With probability ~20% terminal level can be raised by 2-3 (up to 26, even there is a slim chance). Such terminal could be hacked under the effect of hacking level boosts, or just with several more attempts. Simple rule of thumb: if you keep science points equal to your level, you won't have problems with terminal (with very rare exceptions). Beside a terminal level there is also a terminal type, ranging from 0 to 5, depending of the terminal level. If the level of your skill is higher or equal to terminal type, you can hack the terminal. If lower, you will see "unknown protection system" message. In this case nothing will help you hack it, you have to level up your skill or use an electronic lockpick. Maximum type 5 terminals will appear since about 21 character level and will require maximum skill level. The higher the character level, the more often there will be higher type terminals. Disabling forcefields Forcefields are similar to armored doors, but require science to get through instead of lockpicking. They have a similar prompt to hacking terminals, except they instead show you (E (hold) - shut down). Rather then displaying the success chance, they'll give you a difficulty rating ranging from easy, average (no rating), hard, very hard and unreal. Forcefields that are hard or tougher have a chance to electrocute you, dealing massive lightning damage. The damage increases each time you get electrocuted. Ways to increase success rate: * Use Mint-als (+2 points), Party-time Mint-als (+4 points), Coffee (+1 point) or Muffins (+1 point). * Having a Hacker's module (+2 points), Logical processor (+1 point) or Quantum Cogitator/Transistor module (+1 point) will passively increase your hacking level. Crafting Several PipBuck modules can be created, giving you a variety of passive bonuses. 1 weapon can also be crafted. For a list of crafting ingredients, see Schemes. Perks There are several perks associated with science: * Entomologist (Science 1): +40% damage to insects and arthropods such as radscorpions, radroaches and bloatsprites. * Applied robotics (Level 6, Science 3): +20% damage to robots and turrets. * Cool hacker (Level 10, Science 3): All security systems give you 5 attempts, instead of 3. * Math logic 1/2 (Science 3/5): Decreases how much action points S.A.T.S. uses by 15%. The second level increases the reduction to 25%. * Security expert (Science 4): Hacking a security terminal will reconfigure turrets in the room to fight for you. You are awarded the experience from the turrets and whatever they kill. Science alternatives Science has a variety of uses, but there are alternatives. * Telekinesis: Ceiling and wall turrets can be torn off their base instead of disabled. Ground and armored turrets however cannot. * Melee weapons/Firearms/Energy weapons/Explosives/Magic: Turrets can simply be destroyed, and doors can be blasted through or dug past. Forcefields require high power explosives to break through. * Lockpicking: Doors and safes connected to access terminals can be lockpicked instead, however you'll also have to deal with alarms and mines also protecting them. * Other: Electronic lockpicks can be used to access any security system except forcefields, even locked down ones. However these are rare and expensive to use. ru:Наука (навык) Category:Skills